Fame And Fortune
by jacksonnf
Summary: Phoebe Grey ran away from home 3 years ago to embark on her career that her family didn't believe in. Now she's an award winning artist and actor with her husband on her arm and coming back to her hometown for a charity concert. How will the Grey family, especially Christian, react to Phoebe being back?
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Grey ran away from home 3 years ago to embark on her career that her family didn't believe in. Now she's an award winning artist and actor with her husband on her arm and coming back to her hometown for a charity concert. How will the Grey family,  
especially Christian, react to Phoebe being back? 


	2. Looking Back

**Anastasia's POV**

 ****  
"It's a stupid idea Phoebe," Christian snaps at our daughter. I want to tell him to be careful what he says, but before I can open my mouth I'm interrupted.

"And I bet Grandma and Grandpa thought the same thing when you said you wanted to start your company. I want to do this Dad and I know I can just give me a chance. Please Daddy," Phoebe begs. Myself and her twin brother, Teddy, look onto their argument  
with utter silence.

We know there is no point in trying to stop them now. They're on a roll and when Phoebe and her father argue it is like a natural disaster.

No one can stop it.

"No. You will go to Harvard like you are supposed to and get your degree in business like you have been planning since sophomore year," he insists "why waste your time Phoebe?"

She looks at him with such a menacing look I get worried for Christian. My daughter took taekwondo and she has a brown belt. She could easily kick his ass and he knows it.

"WASTE MY TIME!" she bellows. She realizes her volume has heightened considerablyand takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I want to make a career in music Dad. I have confidence in myself and my abilities that I can do this. Please support  
me, because with or without you I am doing this."

Both sets of grey eyes pierce each other with their stare. My husband then takes a deep breath and says the words that I never thought I would hear him say, "well thenit looks like you are on your own."

Three sets of gasps are heard. Phoebe stares at him for a long moment, then gathers her bags and sets them by the door. Realization reaches me and I feel tears well up in my eyes at what is about to happen. Phoebe walks over to Teddy and hugs him  
tight and he returns the hug with the same vigor. His eyes are clenched shut and I know he is holding back his tears.

She whispers something in his ear and he nods. I don't know what she said, but they were always very close especially since they are twins, fraternal twinsbut still twins. Phoebe walks over to me and just looks at mefor a moment. In that  
moment I see my little girl and I grab her up in my arms and hold her tight as we both silently cry.

She pulls back from me after some time and mouths "I love you". Then grabs her suitcase and backpack, looks at her father one last time, who over this time has had a pitiful look on his face once he realized what she was doing, gives him a small smile  
and walks out the door.

I watch as Christian's mouth drops and he falls to his knees asI hear him whisper, "What have I done?" 

* * *

**Please let me know if I should continue this. If I do the next chapter will be longer, I didn't want to spend to much time on this idea if everyone hated it so...It was a spur of the moment thing and I know it isn't good, but I had this idea and wanted to put it on paper or rather screen. My first fanfic so be gentle. Thanks.**


	3. So It Begins

**Phoebe's POV**  
 **  
**

 _"Phoebe how does it feel to be back in Seattle?"_

 __

 _"Phoebe are you goingto be seeing your family during your time back home?"_

 __

 _"Mrs. James, is Theo going to be meeting his in-laws for the first time while you guys are here?"_

 __

Paparazzi are badgering myself and my husband Theo about what we will be doing while back in my hometown as we walk out of the airport. I make eye contact with Theo and playfully roll my eyes, he chuckles silently at me and pulls me closer into his side  
as we walk to the car security ordered for us.

Theo pulls out of the airport and heads to our newly acquired apartment in the city.

"Are sureyou areready for this?" I know he is asking so he can help me through this, but if I don't do this now I never will.

"Not really," this causes him to look at me for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road, "But I need to do this Theo. Make peace with my family, because I miss home."

As I finish explaining, we pull into the parking garage of our apartment. Once he parks the car he turns to me and grabs my hand. "I fully support you in this Pheebs. You want this squabble between your family to end and I do too so I can see you smile  
a bit more. We will do this together and I will be with you every step of the way. Okay?"

 _He just has to be so damn cute._ I silently nod. He takes the hand that he is holding and gently kisses it. Then leans across the console and just as gently brushes his lips against mine. And just like that it ends and I want more. And he knows  
it.

I groan frustratedly and hear his muffledlaugh through the car door. Like a petulant child, I jerkily get out of the car and stomp my way to the private elevator. I hear Theo's belly laugh and then suddenly quick footsteps. I move to turn around  
but before I can am lifted on to Theo's shoulder as he runs to the elevator.

"Put me down Theo James!" I yell as he continues to laugh. To try and get back athim,I swat him on the butt. That plan backfires immediately when I feel two sharp swats on my behind and I yelpin surprise.

Once we finally reach the elevator Theo slides me down his chest, slowly so I can feel his muscles. _Oh Jesus I think I might commit a sin and jump this man right in this here elevator._ When I look at him he has a knowing grin on his face, _cocky bastard._

 __

The elevator dings at the top floor as we reach our new home, we grab each other's hands and together we walk into our new apartment to start our new journey.

* * *

Later that night, we are cuddling on the couch watching _The Big Bang Theory_ and sharing a piece of cheesecake.

"Tomorrow night is going to be amazing but so stressful at the same time," I think out loud. This time tomorrow I will be performing with many other very talented artists for the Breast Cancer Society charity concert. Tickets are already sold out and  
have been for weeks. I am one of the main events including Drake and my friend Selena Gomez, and together we each brought in other artists that we wanted to participate. It's going to be an entertainment-filled night for everybody in the audience.

"You are going to be fantasticas usual. And after this, we will start filming _Allegiant_ which will make our lives hectic again, but we will be fine. As always, together."

That was how we met. The filming of the _Divergent_ series was what brought us together and I will be forever grateful. We are going to start filming the third book of the trilogy in about 3 weeks which will make our schedules pretty busy again,  
but for the most part we will be together.

Tomorrow and the rest of the time we are in Seattle is going to physically and emotionally troubling, but I know one thing we will do it together...

"Always together." 

* * *

**So there it is. This is a little longer than the last one so I hope that helps. I hope to get more time to make the next chapter even longer. Thanks for the reviews that I received they were really helpful. Keep on reviewing of what you think of this chapter please. Thanks.**


	4. The Grey Clan

**Christian's POV**  
 **  
**

Three years. Three very hard, long years that Phoebe has been gone. She had a dream to be a star and I didn't support it and she did it without me. I can't say I have ever been more proud of her.

Using my stalking tendencies, I have been looking in on Phoebe's life from a distance all this time. Anastasia and myself have watched our daughter grow and succeed without our help. I actually have fake social media accounts to follow her. _Anastasia has recommended Flynn more than once._

 __

I made a grave mistake by not believing in Phoebe, because now she's famous. More famous than I could have ever imagined. Her music is inspiring and she does so much charity work all around the globe. Just last summer she was in Uganda helping build schools  
for children and the list just goes on. I remember hearing about her marriage. It broke my heart a little, not being able to walk my baby girl down the aisle, but that is from my own doing and I have accepted that. As long as he makes her happy, I'm  
happy.

The Grey clan has changed some since Phoebe left. Teddy has just graduated from WSU and is working with his mother now to take over Grey Publishing when she decides to step down. Ava, Elliot and Kate's daughter, took interest in my company and is now  
interning with me so she can one day step up. It came as a huge surprise to myself to have my niece take interest in mergers and acquisitions, but one day she approached me with such confidence I couldn't say no.

Anastasia is just as beautiful as ever and has never stopped being a rock for our family. Though times were rough when Phoebe first left between us, we stuck through it and though we miss our daughter everyday, can still be happy with our lives knowing  
she is safe.

Regret washes over me as I remember what I said to Phoebe the last time we spoke. I still can't, to this day, understand why I would say something like that when that was the same thingmy father said to me before he basically threw me out before  
I started my company.

It's getting lateand I am sitting in my study reminiscing over the good and bad times when my goddess comes floating through the door.

"Are you ready for bed Mr. Grey?" Immediately she knows something is on my mind when I make eye contact with her because she says, "is something wrong?"

"No Mrs. Grey nothing is wrong. I am just thinking and preparing myself for tomorrow night." We know Phoebe is in Seattle, we bought VIP tickets for the concertwhen the sale first opened. Ana, myself, Teddy, Elliot, Mia, Kate, and Ava will all be  
in the front row for the concert and then afterwards will be meeting the different stars back stage for our own private meeting. Only 10 of these ticket packages were sold so there would be enough time for all buyers to see all of the artists.

"I think everything is going to be okay Christian. Phoebe doesn't have a resentful bone in her body, she's good-hearted like that. She will forgive you, I'm sure of it. But I do want to see some pleading for forgivenesson your part," she ends her  
encouragement with a _you better or no sex ever again_ look.

"Trust me I plan to beg. I miss my baby girl." Emotion is rising up so I shyly smile at Ana.

"And I better hear you being nice to our son in-law or," and she hits me with another of _those_ looks. I roll my eyes at here exasperatedly since I have already told her I would be but secretly have been planning togive himthe _hurt my daughter I'llhave Taylor kill you_ speech  
later.

"I will be nice Mrs. Grey, now can we go to bed to get some sleep before our very busy day tomorrow?"

Ana smiles warmly at me and nods. She rises from my lap and then leads me from the study to our bedroom where we cuddle and wonder what tomorrow holds for us. 

* * *

**Your reviews are very encouraging so I shall continue on with this story most definitely. I appreciate all of the support. If you have any suggestions of where you think the story should go please review and tell me so I can consider it. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Entertainment 101

**Phoebe's POV**  
 **  
**

I have been in this dressing room for the last three hours getting ready for tonight. The concert starts at 8 p.m. and could go on for about 3 hours. With so many artists we have to hurry with set and costume changes. It's going to be hard but I think together we can all have this show go down without a hitch.

As the makeup artist is just finishing up, I am snacking on pizza rolls that Theo warmed up for me, she shakes her head disapprovingly but oh well. _These things are too delicious to stop now._

 __

Theo has been getting me hyped up as much as possible since I will be the most seen person on stage since this concert was my idea. Drake and Selena are obviously apart, but I will feature in some of their performances as well as other artists.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Theo breaks my train of thought causing me to look over at him. He looks quite handsome in his suit with no tie tonight. We both are matching wearing black with his all black suit and then a white button-up while I am wearing an all black bodysuit with my hair completely straight in a high ponytail as it flows past my shoulders.

"Just going through my checklist to make sure everything is running smoothly." I say with a shy smile. I'm nervous very nervous. And he knows it.

He rises from his spot on the couch and takes three strides over to me to take my hand. He kisses the inside of my wrist and stares at me gently but with determination. "Look at me Phoebe Grace. Everything is going to be fine and you are going to do great. I believe in you and I know millions of fans that do too. Go out there and be the amazing performer that you are.

I can feel the tears welling up and will them back, _don't ruin the makeup, don't ruin the makeup._ "Thank you. I love you," I say holding back tears.

"I love you too baby, so much. Now we better get going. The show is about to start."

I later realized how real that statement was. 

* * *

So far the show has gone off without a hitch and now I am getting ready to make my first appearance with Jussie Smollett singing Powerful. Once J hear my cue I walk on stage and hear the powerful applause that greets me.

Almost immediately I see my family in the front row, but I don't stop not wanting to alert the many paparazzi watching me critically right now. Me and Jussie have been wanting to perform this song live for awhile since it's just as the name suggests, powerful. I can see my parents shocked faces as I perform and I wink while smiling sweetly to show that though I didn't gain the support I wanted in the beginning I want to be with my family now and forever if they'll have me.

As the song comes to a close the crowd is off their seats, _or the least the ones who have seats are,_ cheering and clapping loudly causing me not to be able to wipe the smile off of my face. We bow for the crowdand Jussie walks off as the music for my next song starts to play.

Lionheart was a sound that really meant a lot to me since it talks about who you are and where you came from and that's especially one of the reasons I wanted to sing it tonight because Seattle is where I came from. As I bend over to hit some of the high notes I can feel my father's stare and I hope it's a good one. As I look up he is smiling softly at me and I smile back. 

* * *

My last song of the night is one that I know is going to be especially hard for me. It's called Father and since mine is sitting in the front row it's really going to be hard to not get emotional. When I wrote it I wanted it to be about how much he hurt me but also about giving him a second chance. The lyrics go back and forth between saying that sometimes I hate him to I will always love him.

As I stand dead center between the beginning of the catwalk, in a long silk blue and white ombré dress, I know I have my dad's attention when I sing the first word.

 _Father_

 _I'm gonna say thank you, even if I'm still hurt._

 _I'm gonna say bless you_

 _I wanna mean those words_

 __

I make eye contact with him and see tears in his eyes causing them to well up in mine.

 _Always wished you the best_

 _I, I prayed for your peace_

 _Even if you started this_

 _This whole war in me_

 __

 _You did your best or did you?_

 _Sometimes I think I hate you_

 _I'm sorry Dad for feeling this_

 _I can't believe I'm saying it_

 __

 _I know you were a troubled man_

 _I know you never got the chance_

 _To be a kid to become a man_

 _I know now that I'm giving you_

 _A second chance_

 __

As I sing the end of the chorus I look directly at him to tell him that I really am here and now.

* * *

I finish Father with tears streaming down my face and I can see them on my Dad's as well. The emotion that washes over me is a mix of relief and regret that I didn't do this sooner.

I leave the stage to get ready for the final performance with all of the participants of the concert. We sing We Are The World to end the show with a bang. Next we are all unshared to a giant conference room with no table with chairs in a semicircle so we can do the meet and greet.

I have gained hugs and handmade jewelry from 9 different families and there is only one left then I can go pass out in my husband's arms

The security guard begins to usher in the last family but before he does announces the name.

"Everybody this is the Grey's" 

* * *

**Well there we go, this one took a bit longer but I finally got it done. Chapters will be coming at least every two days so don't worry if you think they are too short. I did change the lyrics for the original Demi Lovato Father song so they are probably bad but I wanted to it to reflect Phoebe and Christian's relationship. Review to tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	6. Let the Battles Begin

**Phoebe's POV**  
 **  
**

Not too long after my family is announced my mother comes racing inside the room and pounces on me and then attaches herself like a koala bear to a tree. As this happens I hear murmurs of "Is that Phoebe's twin?" and as I am about to deny it I am interrupted.

"No, I'm her twin." I look up to see my best friend and feel tears well up in my eyes. _I've missed him so much._ Once I finish hugging my mother, I _like my mother did to me_ run and attack my brother with a bear hug while crying silently.  
He shushes me and rocks me back and forth in his arms

After I am finished hugging Teddy I am smothered with bear hugs and kisses on the cheek by my aunts, uncle and my cousin Ava. I'm passed around like a sack of potatoes until they are all done and face the one person that I really want to hug more than  
anything.

"Hey Daddy," I softly murmur. My head stays down because honestly I'm scared of his reaction of me, of my life. Then I hear rushed footsteps coming towards and am snatched up into my Dad's arms, immediately my arms are around his me neck holding on for  
dear life. Now I am openly sobbing into the crook of my Dad's neck as he shushes, rubs my shoulders, and tells me how proud of me he is.

Hearing him say that meant the world to me.

When I pull away from my Dad I see he has the biggest smile on his face as he says, "I have never been more proud of you baby girl. Me not believing in you is the biggest mistake I have ever made and I am so sorry."

"I forgive you Daddy." I forgave him a long time ago, but coming to terms with it was hard. Once we are pulled out of our moment together I realize my husband is being bombarded by my aunts, mother, and Ava.

Daddy and I both chuckle and head over to the group, Teddy and Uncle Elliot are just looking on laughing to themselves, that is until the my see me.

"We're you guys not going to help him," I ask with a raised eyebrow. They soon realize their mistake and out their heads down. I pat them both on the head and say, "it's alright. He's attacked by screaming girls all the time, this is a piece of cake."

I make eye contact with Theo and he just smiles back at me making my heart melt. _How did he get so damn perfect?_ "Alright, alright. Break it up," parting the crowd to get to Theo.

He takes me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "I see a big happy family in our future." I nod silently in reply and look over when I hear multiple sniffles.

My eyebrows furrow at what I see, all of my fellow participants either crying or eating popcorn and crying. Selena speaks up for the group when she says, "You guys are like a Lifetime movie."

My entire family laughs. _Yeah. I think everything is going to be okay._

* * *

We all return back to mine and Theo's apartment for drinks and catching up. We have been at it for about three hours now and it is 3 A.M. I can feel my eyes slowly dropping as I have had a long day.

I know Theo notices this when he rises from the couch and says, "Well there are six guest rooms upstairs so you guys can crash wherever but we are going to go to bed. Goodnight guys." After he finishes I feel kisses on my cheek from my family and then  
we head up to bed to finish this long, tiring, but memorable day. 

* * *

**So this is a very short chapter, but this is going to be the last one before the epilogue. I know some readers might have thought this would go longer, but I didn't want it to drag out. I will be writing a one-shot after this so be ready. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Epilogue

**5 years later**  
 **Phoebe's POV**  
 **  
**

Happy. That's how I would describe my life now. Extremely and irrevocably happy.

4 years ago Theo and I added to our little family with our adorable daughter Hannah Anastasia James. My mom was ecstatic that we named Hannah after her. _She cried forever._

 __

Hannah has become the light of our life and is sadly very much a Daddy's girl like myself. She idolizes Theo and clings to him all the time. Granted we have our moments and I have no doubt she loves me and vice versa, but she loves her Daddy just as much  
as I love mine.

Speaking of my brilliant father, our relationship is better than ever, we have a day just the two of us every two weeks. I'm glad we are in such a good place now since I didn't know if we ever would be again. He loves having Hannah around, takes her from  
us whenever he can and Hannah happens to love her _Grandpa Crispin_ just as much as her Dad.

"MOMMA," I am brought out of my thoughts by my angel as she rushes towards me after her day at the zoo with her Dad and Grandpa. I catch her in my arms and pepper her face with kisses as she giggles with delight.

"And how was your day baby girl?" I ask as she settles down in my lap.

"We saw lions and beawsand we saws a giwaffe momma," her words are getting even though she still has a little trouble with her "r's".

"Wow I am glad you had fun sweetheart. Why don't you go up to your room and put away the stuff Daddy and Grandpa bought you?" I say noticing the bag of toys in my husband's hand. Hannah gets off my lap and rushes to her father to grab the bag and then  
rushesagain to get upstairs.

After I watch her turn the corner to her room, I turn to the top two men in my life. "Did you guys have fun?" They both silently nod their heads knowing what I am going to say next. "And how much did you spend on toys for her?"

"Like three hundred dollars, a little more a little less," by the time my father gets halfway through his sentence my eyes are bulging out of my head.

"You guys are ridiculous, butI am happy you had agood day," they both slump their shoulders in relief, walk over, and each sit on either side of me.

I feel like they are planning something and look back and forth between them. "What are you," I am cut off by them tickling my rib cage and can't stop the giggles that escape me.

Yeah it's a pretty good life even with all the fame and fortune.

* * *

 **So this epilogue was terrible but that is the end of Fame and Fortune, but I don't plan for this to be the end of my writing. If you have any suggestions of what you want to read let me know and I will look at them. Thanks.**


End file.
